Children of Evil
by Twilight016
Summary: Danni and Taylor have had a hard life. Dead mother, evil living relatives. But when they have face their father the, Dark Lord, can they handle it? Will their new friendships survive? Story is better than summary. my first fanfic so really R&R! year 6
1. Part 1: Midnight Visitor

* * *

Chapter 1: Midnight Visitor

Dani's POV:

It was a dark and foggy night, but the fog wasn't nearly as thick as the tension in the room. It was 11:30 and the two sixteen-year-old twins were starting to panic. Dani looked at her brother with a worried face and said, "Are you sure he'll come? How do we know we can trust him?" She had every right to be cautious given their history. Ever since they were little they had known they were different; only they thought something was wrong with them. It turned out they had special powers.

When they were just six months old their mother had been murdered by Death Eaters. Of course Dani and her brother didn't remember any of this. In fact they had just found out about their family's history about two years ago. Their mother was killed because she was hiding them from their father, Tom Riddle. Dani shuddered as she thought about her heritage. She was terrified of their father. About two years ago they came to England in search of their father only to find out that he is one the most feared wizard of all time. After finding as much information on him as they could they moved onto their mother's history. But, after finding out about their father they now understood why they had been sent to America in the first place.

Their mother had put in her will that if she were to die her children would be sent to America. Well, they had been sent to America, but when they were fourteen they decided to go to England. They'd been living on the streets since they were eleven, but it hadn't been easy. However, it was better than going to another foster home. Their foster homes were usually full of abuse or alcohol. Usually the abuse had been inflicted on Dani because she was so easy to pick on. Taylor was defiantly the stronger of the two and was sick of seeing his sister hurt and getting hurt himself. So they had decided to leave the foster home program. Living on the streets in New York had been hard because it was overcrowded and if there was any trouble the older teens and adults were usually the first to be investigated by the cops. However it had been good for them, especially Dani, because it had defiantly given them a hardened exterior; however, being on the street had caused them to be a little reckless at times. Living on the streets had prepared them for anything. Or so they thought….

Taylor moved forward and gave his sister a hug. "This is Dumbledore; of course we can trust him." Taylor said. "But it's always good to remember the code we made up with him." Dani smiled, it was always good to hear positive thinking. Dumbledore had been looking for them for years so when he found them in a muggle town near Hogwarts he had wasted no time helping them understand their heritage and the magical world. It had been hard to take in at first but now they were used to it. The code was a certain question and answer. The question: "What is our special "talents"?" and answer, "Taylor can turn invisible at will and is a Parselmouth. Dani can see the future and hear and read peoples' minds and thoughts." Dumbledore was the only one who knew about their powers. Well, except for Voldemort but, he only knew about the powers themselves not how they were divided between the two teens.

Voldemort had chosen their mother to have his child, or children as it turned out, because he had heard of their mother's powers. He figured any child with any of these gifts would be powerful and he would raise the kid in his own beliefs. After a few drinks and a good disguise he had achieved what he was after. Only when Lucinda figured out what had happened she decided that it would be the best to hide the baby or babies from him. The only other person who knew was Dumbledore.

Their mother was the half-sister of Lucius Malfoy. Only, Lucius didn't know it until about a year ago. Lucius' father had and affair with another pure-blood which resulted in Dani's mother being born. Their mother's name was Lucinda June Malfoy. So when Danni had found this out she thought they could go to the Malfoys. But that was before they found out that the Malfoys' weren't they type to be trusted; so obviously, they couldn't go there. The only person left for them to go was Serverus Snape, their mother's friend and their godfather. They had found out about Snape by going to the muggle hospital and seeing a copy of their birth certificates. The original plan was for them to go to Hogwarts and start their fourth year. However, the Dark Mark had appeared and Dumbledore said that it safer for Dani and Taylor to stay in hiding. But now their father was so fixed on finding them that Dumbledore thought it would be safer for them to go to Hogwarts and start their sixth year, then to continue to run all over the country.

Dani looked out the broken window and remembered the night their father came back to power. They had been staying in a nearby village when it had happened. It had been her first really meaningful vision. She had been asleep when it happened and hoped it had just been a bad dream, but she knew it wasn't. The scene still haunted her in her sleep or when she was awake; the death of a boy, Harry Potter and her father dueling….she'd rather not think about it right now. Yes, they knew who Harry Potter was; he was going to be the hardest to face.

Dani turned back to the room and studied her brother. His short black hair was a mess from him running his hand through it and his blue eyes were full of worry and tiredness. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans; that were a wrinkled and covered in dust. Then she turned to look herself over in the mirror. Her shoulder-length black hair was combed but her own dark eyes were bloodshot from getting barely or not any sleep. She was also wearing jeans and a black tank-top. She looked back at her hair with its unnaturally, bright red streaks through it. She had gotten it done a few months ago and now wondered if it was acceptable in the magical community. She looked around at the dirty, dusty, and broken-down house they had been living in for the past week. It wasn't a five star hotel but it was safe and probably the best place they'd actually lived so far. She looked around the small room and saw two trunks sitting in the middle of the floor. On top of one trunk there was Taylor's sleeping, brown owl, Comet. _At least _someone's _getting some rest around here, _she thought. On the other trunk was a small carrying case with two yellow eyes staring out. The eyes belonged to Midnight, Dani's black cat. Suddenly the clock struck twelve and on the twelfth chime she heard a faint _pop._

**Note: ok u maybe wonderin where they got the money for all their stuff. The money came from Gringgotts (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and after they bought all the magic supplies, they transferred into muggle money. With the money the bought clothes, food, etc. (I didn't know how to fit this info into the story so I'd thought I'd just tell u) Ok 2nd chapter will be up soon ( I hope! I'm kinda a perfectionist so I have like 10 ppl read and edit my stuff b4 posting. Also there's my evil teachers who love to give hmwk!) Please Read & review! Ur thoughts are important!**


	2. Questions, Answers, and Meetings

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot. (sorry forgot that before.**

Chapter 2: Questions, Answers, and Meetings

Danni turned around quickly and saw an old man. He had a long beard and purple robes. She noticed that his was…well…kind of disfigured and black. He looked tired, yet relieved. Suddenly she heard Taylor ask, "What are our special talents?" The man replied, "Dani can see the future and read peoples' thought. You, Taylor, can turned invisible and speak Parseltongue." Dani breathed a sigh of relieve. "Now, then," said Dumbledore, "we should get going. Mrs. Weasley is probably worrying herself sick." The next thing they new they were in the kitchen of the Weasleys' house.

Harry's POV:

"Harry! Ron! Get up, they're here!" Hermione yelled. Harry woke with a start, but it took a few more minutes for them to wake Ron up. "Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast." Hermione said and left the room. As they dressed Harry thought about what he had been told about the Riddle twins. From what he had learned they feared and hated their father as much as everyone else did. He remembered two nights ago when Mr. Weasley came home and explained the situation. He had told them that only Dumbledore had known about them for the last fifteen years. Now everyone in the Order knew about them. Somehow, Harry knew, they were in for a rough and interesting year.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the kitchen they noticed that Mrs. Weasley was fussing over the two new comers. "Morning Mum," Ron said as he sat down and helped himself to some eggs. "Good morning you three," Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry looked over the twins as he sat down. The boy was wearing jeans and a dark navy shirt. He then noticed the girl, who was wearing black jeans and a white shirt (that only went over one shoulder). They each had dark black hair, but their eyes were different. The boy had a pale blue and the girl had dark eyes that were almost black. Although the first thing they had noticed about the girl was the bright red streaks in her hair. Out of the two of them however, the girl defiantly resemble Tom Riddle.

They stood up and introduced themselves. "Hello, my name is Taylor. And this is my sister, Dani." Taylor said. "It's nice to meet you." Dani said. "Hello." Harry, Ron, and Hermione replied. "When did you get here?" Hermione asked. "Early this morning Dani replied. "Is Dani short for something? Not to be rude, but it's kind of and interesting name." Ron asked. "Yes, it's short for Danielle." "I'm sorry, but, I didn't catch your names." Dani said. "That's Ron, this is Harry, and I'm Hermione." "It's nice to meet you all." Taylor said. "Is it true that you have special powers?" Harry asked. "Well…, um…, yes." Dani replied. Soon they were boom-boarded with questions. "What are they?" "Do you know what house you'll be in?" "Do you like to play quidditch?" "Are you really related to the Malfoys?"

"Hold on one minute!" Mrs. Weasley said. "First you should all eat. Second, if you feel that the questions they ask are too…personal, you don't have to answer. All right everyone?" "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Yes, Mum." "Alright then, you all have some breakfast. I'm going to do some laundry." "Okay," Taylor said "they eat and answer some questions." Dani laughed and rolled her eyes at her brother, which caused the rest of them to laugh. "Ok, our powers, right, well I can read thoughts and see the future; and Taylor can turn invisible at will and is a Parselmouth." "Just like…." Harry began. "…our father." Taylor finished. Harry nodded. "The first born of _his _would have received his great Slytherin power." Taylor said sarcastically. "So did your other powers come from your… your mother?" Hermione asked timidly. "Yes the other three powers run through her family, on her mother's, our grandmother's, side." Dani said. "Since we are on the topic of families, yes we're distantly related to the Malfoys." Taylor said. "I suppose you already heard that story?" he asked. They nodded. "So that makes Draco, your…what? Half cousin?" Harry asked. "Something like that." Dani replied. "Anyhow," Taylor said, changing the subject, "we don't know what house we're in yet. We'll be sorted on the train ride there." "Which house do you prefer to be in?" Ron asked. "Any of them; as long as it isn't Slytherin." Dani said.

They sat in silence for a moment thinking over what they had just heard. "What's quidditch?" Dani asked. "It's a wizard sport that you play on broomsticks." Ron replied. "It's a subject that you really shouldn't get them started on." Hermione said. "Doesn't sound like you'd enjoy it anyhow, Dani," Taylor said, "it involves flying." "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Taylor." Dani replied; hitting her brother as she said it. She turned back to Hermione and said, "I'm terrified of flying." "Hey, we have some extra brooms; maybe later we can teach you how to play." Ron said. "Sure." Taylor said.

"Now don't start planning your day yet," said Mrs. Weasley, "we still have to go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies." "Dani, Taylor, do you two need anything?" she asked. "We have everything except our books and robes." Taylor replied. "All right, then, we'll leave in about an hour." Mrs. Weasley said and left the room. "Which classes are you taking?" Hermione asked. "We're taking, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dani replied. "Dumbledore says I should be taking Divination, but I heard the class is pretty useless." Dani remarked. The three laughed and Hermione said "That would be the polite way of putting it."

"Hi, Ginny. How long have you been standing there?" Dani asked. "Not long, just listening to you guys talk. I hope you saved me some breakfast, Ron." Ginny said. "When did you meet them?" Harry asked. "When they arrived last night. They traveled by floo powder and I heard them and Mum talking." she replied. "Mum says the rest of you should get ready to go, we'll be leaving soon." she said. "Exactly, how are we getting there?" Taylor asked. "Floo powder." Ginny replied. "Great, that's always a fun way to travel." Dani said, sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "That's what happens when you're under age." Ron said.

**Ok, still no reviews, but that's ok for now. Please R&R. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Family Reunion

**I have two reviews! Sorry but that makes me very happy. By the way POV stands for Point Of View.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot. **

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

Dani POV:

"Dani, Taylor, Harry, and Hermione do you have enough money for your things." asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes." they all replied. "All right we'll all meet up at Fred and George's store in about an hour, ok?" They all nodded. "Ok, Ginny come with me." she said. Ginny let out a groan but followed her mother anyhow. "Your brothers have a store?" Taylor asked. "Yes, it's a joke shop. Suits them too, because they love to cause trouble and have a good laugh along the way." Ron said. "Where should we go first?" Dani asked. "Let's get our books and supplies first since they're all close by." Hermione suggested. "Then we can all go to Madam Malkin's." "Sounds good." Taylor said.

About twenty minutes later they were on their way to Madam Malkin's. "Be with you in a minute, dears. I just have to finish wrapping these robs." said Madam Malkin. The five nodded and stood quietly to the side. It took them a minute to notice two people, a woman and teen, with very pale skin a blond, almost white hair. "Malfoys." Dani heard Harry mutter. Suddenly the women and her son turned around to look at them. The woman's grey eyes looked over the five and stopped on Dani and Taylor. "Well, you two must be Taylor and Danielle Riddle." the woman said. "I'm your aunt, Narcissa, and this is your cousin Draco." Narcissa said. They each held out a hand but Taylor and Dani refused and glared at them, with a lot of hatred. Narcissa continued, "Your uncle, Lucius, is at work." "I'm sure he is. Bet, Voldemort has him doing all kinds of work." Only it wasn't Harry who said it, it was Dani, and she said it with all the hate she could muster. The Malfoys flinched. "What? Not afraid of your half-blood master's so-called name are you? You do know you take orders from a half-blood don't you?" she continued.

"That'll be ten Galleons, Mrs. Malfoy." said Madame Malkin. Obviously, she hadn't heard a word of the conversation going on. Mrs. Malfoy turned around to pay, but Draco did not. "Better be careful who you make friends with Danielle, Taylor. These three, especially Potter, are on the Death Eaters' most wanted list." Draco said. "First of all, it's Dani. Second of all, you're such a coward I'm surprised the Death Eaters even let threaten people." Dani said with a smirk. The other four laughed while Draco stood dumb-struck. Apparently, he hadn't suspected that Taylor and Dani might not like their living family that much. However he recovered quickly and said, "Your father will be hearing about your new friends, don't doubt that." "If that was supposed to scare us you failed miserably." Taylor said. "No wonder they don't give you any real jobs." Taylor said. Draco whipped his wand out and pointed it at Dani. However she looked amused and said, "Really Draco, you know you can't hurt us. Why even try? The risk of hurting Taylor of me would, well, result with you dead or in a whole lot of pain." Draco arm dropped and glared at them. "Come along, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy said. "We have much to do. Until next time Taylor, Danielle." She said it sweetly, but it was fake sweetness. It was the kind of sweetness that made your skin crawl. "I thought they'd never leave." Ron said.

"The feeling's mutual." Taylor said. "Dani, may I just say that that was quite out of character for you." he said smiling. "Yeah, well, it felt good." They all laughed. "Can I help you dears?" Madame Malkin asked.

About thirty minutes later they were standing outside Fred and George's store. "Oh, there you are. Well let's send your stuff home and go inside" said Mrs. Weasley. With a flick of her their stuff vanished. "Right, then, let's go inside." she said to three shocked faces. The faces just happened to belong to Taylor, Dani, and Harry. They followed Mrs. Weasley inside, nonetheless. "Wow. A bit crowded isn't?" Taylor shouted. Dani just nodded in response. It was jam-packed and there was a bunch of kids running around. She heard Hermione quickly begin to tell Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about their encounter with the Malfoys. She and Taylor followed Harry and Ron around the store. There was actually a lot of cool things in here. "Hello, Harry." She heard someone say. She turned around and saw a tall red-headed man in very bright robes. "Hello, Fred." Harry and Ron said together. "And who are these two?" Fred asked, gesturing to Dani and Taylor. "This is Dani and Taylor Riddle." Ron said. "Dani, Taylor meet my brother, Fred." "Oh, right, I remember Dad mentioning you. It's nice to meet you." Fred said. "It's nice to meet you too." Dani said while she and Taylor each shook Fred's hand. "And this is George, my partner in crime." They laughed and said their hellos. About an hour later Mrs. Weasley came to get them. "Fred, George do you have a fire place so we can get home?" she asked. "Upstairs and to the right." George said. They said their good-byes and left.

Later that night at dinner. "When do we leave for Hogwarts?" Taylor asked. "Tomorrow. Are you excited?" Hermione asked. They both nodded. "I don't suppose Malfoy is any better a school than he was today?" Dani asked. "No, he's probably worse, because is Mum's not there watching his every move." Harry said. That caused the everyone at the table to laugh. "Well you'd all better make sure you're packed and go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you." said Mrs. Weasley. They all said goodnight and goodnight and headed to bed.

**Well what did you? Please R&R**


	4. Darkness Plots

**Ok I have three reviews! I guess I'll keep writing. Here ya go; chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot. **

**Chapter 4: Darkness Plots**

Draco's POV:

It was dark. The old floor boards creaked under the weight of people walking. The only light came from the fireplace. There was a circle of hooded and masked figures. In the center of the circle there was two people. "My, Lord" one said and kneeled. "Stand young Malfoy and tell me what you've learned." said Voldemort. "Master, I have not learned much. But I have learned that Taylor and Dani are friends with the mudblood, Potter and the Weasleys. I have also learned that they will be going to Hogwarts." "Dani?" Voldemort asked. "It's what she goes by, instead of Danielle." Draco replied. "And their hanging out with POTTER?" Voldemort shouted causing all the Death Eaters in the room to flinch.

"Yes, My Lord." Draco said. "You, young Malfoy, will inform of my children's every move while they are at Hogwarts, do you understand?" "Y-Yes My Lord." "I will also be sending a letter to Snape, just to be safe." Draco glared he thought back to Dani's taunts but shook them away. _She's wrong,_ he told himself. "Did you find out their powers Narcissa?" Voldemort asked. "I believe so." She replied. "I believe Taylor is the older one so he can speak Parseltongue. Dani has the powers to read minds and see the future. Which-" "Which leaves Taylor with the power to turn invisible." Voldemort finished for her. "And how did you find this out." "Danielle used her power against me; she read into my thoughts and found out exactly what Lucius was doing." Narcissa said. "We both know that Parseltongue and the ability to read minds can be used by one person."

"True," Voldemort said, "and the one to read minds always has the power the see the future. If we can turn them we will be sure to win this battle." "The Malfoy family has been very useful. Draco do not fail me." Voldemort said and sent them on their way. Voldemort was now smiling. It was an evil smile that could have made the warmest day seem cold. _If everything goes as planned,_ he thought, _I will be invincible and Potter will fall. _He dismissed rest of his Death Eaters and continued to go over his evil plans.

**Ok I know that was short, but I had nothing else to say. Anyhow, please review. Any review, positive, constructive, negative (I wouldn't prefer negative, but hey it's a review!) Chapter 5'll be up soon.**


	5. Visions and Houses

**Go, Jenn, Go Jenn! Sorry I like 2 talk about my self in the third person! I have 8 reviews. I'm shooting for 10. I know big hope but I'm gonna try. By the way what do you think of the chapter titles? Just wondering. Alright well here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! Oh I'm working on changing the dialogue. It IS hard to read and really hard to write so please be patient with me.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 5: Visions and Houses**

Dani's POV:

Dani felt soft fur rubbing against her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Midnight. "You're an evil cat, ya know?" she asked. She giggled as Midnight licked her cheek. "All right, all right I'm getting up." Dani got up as Midnight bounded to the end of the bed. Dani put on jeans and a short-sleeve, black shirt. She packed her remaining things. Then she carried her trunk down stairs with Midnight in the lead. Her trunk, though it had all her belongings in it, wasn't really that heavy. She set it down beside the stairs, making sure no one would trip over it, picked up Midnight and walked into the kitchen. Where, she saw to her surprise, Harry was sitting at the table clutching is forehead.

Dani/Harry's POV (it's gonna jump back and forth)

Harry looked up as Dani walked in. She was carrying her cat but she set it down when she entered the kitchen. He followed it with his eyes as slipped through a cracked window.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked her.

"Midnight woke me up. So I decided to get dressed and finish packing." she said. "Why are you up so early?"

He hesitated and looked at her. She was actually very pretty and she looked liked she cared. "My scare hurt, I basically did the same as you."

"Your scare hurt?" She looked at him curiously.

"I have a connection, through my scar to Voldemort. He was very happy about something this morning."

"That must suck." Harry grinned and Dani giggled.

"Here let me see it." she said.

"See what?"

"Your scar." She bent down and ran her fingers over his scar; he felt his face grow warm. _Great, _he thought, _I'm turning red because a girl is touching me. That's just great._ All of a sudden it stopped hurting. He looked up at her but her eyes were closed and she was slowly setting herself down in a chair.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I saw what caused your scar to hurt." She said

"And that was?"

"_He_ knows about Taylor's powers and mine. He said some other stuff too but, I didn't quite catch it. Guess I'll have to write a letter to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts."

"Why not write one now?"

"I don't want it to be intercepted."

They were quiet for a moment; and then heard Mrs. Weasley come in.

"I see your both up. If you're both packed could you please go and wake the other?" said Mrs. Weasley.

They nodded and left to get everyone up. Ginny and Hermione woke easily. However it took about ten minutes to wake Ron and Taylor. Ron they just had to shake awake; but it took spilling cold water on Taylor to get him up.

"I swear you could sleep through an earthquake." Dani said exasperated.

"Hurry up, up there or you'll miss the train!" they heard Mrs. Weasley shout.

After a hurried breakfast and an uncomfortable ride on the muggle underground, they finally made to platform nine and three quarters. "Good-bye Ron, Ginny. Have a good year and try to stay out of trouble."

"Bye, Mum" said Ginny.

"Yeah, bye" said Ron.

"Alright you'd all better get on the train." They all said good-bye and got on the train.

"Ron, you and I have to go to the prefects compartment first." Hermione said.

"Right, see in a bit." said Ron.

"See ya." said Harry.

Danni, Harry and Taylor continued to look for a place to sit. Ginny had gone off to sit with Dean. Harry found a compartment where Neville was sitting.

"Hi, Neville"

"Oh, hi Harry."

"Mind if we sit?"

"No. Did you say we? Where's Hermione and Ron?"-Neville said.

"They're in the prefect's compartment. And this is Dani and Taylor Riddle." Harry said.

"Hello." Dani said. Taylor just nodded his head.

"Riddle? Wasn't that…in our second year?" Neville asked, confused.

"Yes, but they're not like him." Harry said.

Harry soon explained to Neville about Dani and Taylor. He explained Dani and Taylor about what happened in their second year with the Chamber of Secrets.

"So will people be connecting us to him by that?" Taylor asked.

"Most likely" Harry said. "Just don't let on that you are a Parselmouth."

"Don't worry, I won't"

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Hermione and Ron came in followed by, none other than Snape **(N/A lol; I felt like exaggerating)**

"If you two will please follow me," Snape said looking at Dani and Taylor, "we'll get you sorted." They got up and followed him out. As they were leaving Ginny came in with Luna Lovegood saying that Professor Slughorn wanted to see Harry, Neville, and Ginny in his compartment; leaving Luna and Ron alone.

About two hours later Harry came back to find Dani, Taylor, and Neville laughing about something.

"I can't believe you hit him!" Ron said, laughing even more.

"I wasn't going to let him talk to my sister like that, now was I?" Taylor said.

"Still you didn't have to hit him so hard that his nose started to bleed." Dani said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy just said something…wrong to Dani and Taylor stood up and punched him in the nose." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, he deserved it." Taylor said.

Silence.

"What house were you put in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right," Dani said, "well I was put in Gryffindor and-"

"-I was put in Ravenclaw" Taylor finished.

"Interesting…" Hermione muttered.

"How so?"

"Well, it's great that your not in Slytherin, but…well…I thought that because you're, you know, of Slytherin descent that you'd be put in Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, so did we." Taylor said.

"We'd better change into our robes," Ron started, "I can see the castle. Good timing too because I'm hungry."

**Ok, how was that? The dialogues better? I know it was a little longer but I had more to say in this chapter. Please ignore any typos by the time I finish the chapters I'm too tired to go back and look for spelling/typing errors. Ok remember to review. Chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon. Just a heads-up, I probably won't be updating more than a chapter or two a week.**


	6. Friend or Foe?

**Ok sorry this took so long but I've had so much homework! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Thanx for ur reviews! (I know the title sux but I couldn't come up with ne thing else)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe? **

Dani's POV:

As we walked into the Great Hall Hermione pointed to the Ravenclaw table, where Taylor had to sit, while the rest walked over to the Gryffindor table. As we sat down I noticed some people shoot me curious glances. I ignored them and glanced at the head table. My eyes immediately found Snape. I remembered his shocked face on the train when Taylor and I had been sorted and how he had said that he had to keep Voldemort informed on their movements. My eyes quickly moved along the table, the only other person I recognized was Dumbledore. I suddenly noticed how quiet the Hall had gone and that everyone was looking at the Sorting Hat. I watched the new first years get sorted and smiled. I would briefly listen to each ones thought's of nervousness before they got sorted. Mostly they were hopes to get into this house or that house. Then we listened to Dumbledore give a welcoming speech back, I was glad when he didn't make any acknowledgements to her or Taylor.

I sat there and ate she listened to the conversations. Most of them were about what they did on their vacations, families, stuff like that. I suddenly felt people staring at me. I turned around and saw a few Slytherins, including Draco, glaring at me. I shivered; the glares were no where near as bad as the thoughts. _If we weren't in England,_ I thought, _some of those guys, in a couple of years, they could be on America's Most Wanted._

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. Apparently he had noticed me shiver.

"Nothing, it's just that they," I said and nodded my head toward the Slytherin table, "have such violent thoughts."

"Yeah, well," he said looking over his shoulder, "that would be one way to describe them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, "that particular group of Syltherins all have some kind of connection to Death Eaters."

"That would explain, why they have such a strong…dislike for you, wouldn't?" I asked, turning my head to look him in the face.

"Yes, but I think dislike would be an understatement" he said.

"True" I said smiling.

After we ate we were dismissed to go to bed. Harry and I walked up to the Gryffindor tower since Hermione and Ron had to get the first years and fill them in on the stairs and passages of Hogwarts. We said goodnight and I walked up the staircase to the girls' dormitory. I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. I felt Midnight come lay next to me.

"Hey sweetie," I said petting Midnight, "if tomorrow is as interesting as today, I might get used to Hogwarts."

I fell asleep listening to Midnight purr.

I woke up the next morning and put on my clothes. _I swear,_ I thought, _I will never get used to uniforms._ Hermione told me to get my bag and just put all the books in it since we didn't have our schedules yet. We walked down to breakfast and received an early surprise for the day. When we walked we saw Taylor swarmed by Ravenclaw girls. I just rolled my eyes and waved. Taylor waved back but he was a bit distracted.

"Did you forget to tell us something?" Hermione asked as they sat down across from Ron and Harry.

"What? That?" I asked pointing over my shoulder toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes."

"Believe me, it's been worse, when we were in hiding and we had to get jobs. When he would finally get a job, like at a corner store, there would be herds of girls." Dani said. "Which usually caused him to get fired because the girls never bought anything" I added as an after thought.

"So this is normal?" Ron asked.

I nodded and laughed.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Ron.

"Why should it? Better him than me, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, clearly bored with this topic.

"Has McGonagall passed out the schedules yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, here's both of your's," Harry said handing a schedule to Hermione and Dani.

"Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology," I muttered. "Anything I should know about these teachers?"

"Well Slughorn is new so we don't know what he's like. Snape's really just a git and the rest are ok." Ron replied.

"Good to know."

"Alright, see in a bit guys," said Hermione.

About an hour later I was walked down to Defense class with Harry and Ron. I was still learning my way around Hogwarts, so I really didn't listen to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch. I waved to Hermione who was standing outside the classroom.

"You're right," I said, "Quidditch is one thing you don't want to get them started on."

Hermione laughed, "How long have they been at it?"

"About the last twenty minutes."

We laughed and walked into class and took their seats. Ron and Harry sat behind them.

I noticed that the room had gone quiet.

"Settle down, and put your books away. You won't need them." Snape said.

_Settle down? The class was already really quiet…actually they'd been quiet, with the exception of a few Slytherins, since they'd walked in the classroom. _

Snape started to call roll. Even though I'm supposed to be "canceling out" other peoples' thoughts, I couldn't help but listen to what he thought of each student. He defiantly favored the Slytherins, and he really didn't seem to be that fond of Harry either. However, since I was so absorbed in his thoughts and stuff I didn't know he'd called my name until he said it a second time.

"Riddle, Danielle" he said, kind of irritated.

"Present" I said, timidly. Ok I know real smooth, right? I can read minds but didn't even notice when he'd called me. But I have a good excuse for that, though. See, when he'd said Riddle a lot of murmuring started which caused continued even after he passed my name.

"All of you be quiet now or I will take fifty points from your house" he said.

Now I know why they'd all been quiet. They were scared of him. Well, some were, most just really hated him; with a giant exception from the Slytherins. After roll, he talked about the past five teachers they'd had. Apparently everybody thought this job was cursed. Then he went on to say that we'd be learning how to defend ourselves without saying the spell out loud. I guess it was like surprise attack, but with magic. It turned out that Hermione was the only one who actually knew the answers Snape asked; which clearly aggravated him. He said we had to divide up into pairs. I admit I was a little nervous because I didn't have as much practice as everybody else in here. Sure Taylor and I could defend ourselves but we never really practiced magic after we learned to do a spell and I usually felt really stupid waving a wand- which in my mind is still a stick of wood- around.

I got partnered with some Slytherin boy called Blaise Zabini. He gave off a very overconfident vibe. He didn't look like he considered me much of a threat. And I would have to agree with him…I probably wasn't. So there we were practicing saying nonverbal spells- however many people were cheating- and Snape walking around the room criticizing people who weren't doing it right. I didn't quite catch up on the cheating thing fast enough, but neither did Zabini. He seemed to think as long as I didn't cheat neither would he. We were each taking equal blows from each others jinxes. So far only Hermione had successfully used a Shield Charm without saying anything…not that Snape noticed.

I don't know how I did it I just did. Zabini had said, "_Expelliarmus" _which he'd used before, and it had hurt- a lot. And I just thought "_Protego_" and it worked and made Zabini lose his balance for a minute. He looked at me; the look on his face was a mix of confusion and being impressed. However, the look on Snape's face was total shock-which was exactly how I felt, shocked. I mean, hadn't I missed five years of school?

What happy feeling I had quickly vanished. Snape had quickly recovered and was now yelling at Harry and Ron. It was very clear that Harry and Snape absolutely hated each other. Harry ended up getting detention for making a smart-ass comment; that was actually very funny. We were then dismissed and headed down for potions. Ron was laughing very hard about what had happened to Snape and Hermione was saying Harry really shouldn't have done that. When we reached the classroom and had taken our seats I was still listening to Ron and Hermione bicker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and that it was Zabini. At first I thought he was going to give me a hard time but it turned out that I was wrong.

"For someone who is new and all, it was really impressive that you could do a nonverbal spell", he said. And what was weirder is that he actually meant it, which was weird because of all the stuff I'd heard about the Slytherins.

"Um… thanks," I said.

He smiled and walked back to the table with some Slytherins, including Draco.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Um…he was just…complimenting me on how I preformed the nonverbal spell thing."

"Wait, you succeeded in performing the spell? When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

"Right before Snape started giving Harry and Ron a hard time."

"I'm still amazed he didn't take any points off of Gryffindor for that." Harry said.

Professor Slughorn walked in and started class. He only stopped for a second when he came across my name on the roll list, saying he remembered how my father had been so good at potions. Only he said it in his head, not out loud, praise the lord. But it didn't make me feel any better.

Rest of the day passed uneventfully, well, unless you'd count lunch. Between Taylor and me most of the sixth years knew about the Riddle twins and wasted no time telling rest of the school. I guess the people who contributed to this mostly was Draco and his group. By lunch everyone knew who we were, unfortunately, related to. At first, people would whisper and be judgmental, but apparently since I was hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not as many people were as negative toward me and Taylor as I thought they'd be. It didn't hurt that most of the fifth and sixth year girls thought Taylor was cute/hot, and it helped him even more since he was also friends with the Gryffindor trio. The rest of the week was like this and I soon got the hang of things around here. Many people still gave me a hard time, but would soon give up because I didn't retaliate, which aggravated them to no end. By the end of the month it was just a few Slytherins giving me grief. The only other thing that was really giving me grief was all the homework. It was usually just writing essays, which is very time consuming, and practicing spells but they gave a lot of it. Oh, well, at least people weren't giving as much trouble as I thought they would.

**Ok sorry this took so long, I am going to try and be faster. I changed my writing from third person to first person so please tell me if it's any good. R&R! and thanx for the 13 reviews!**


	7. Truths

**Ok, so I'm really working on being faster. I'm keeping it in 1st person cuz I like it (and many of my friends do to)! Thanx for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 7: Truths…**

Dani's POV:

I sat by the lake trying to read a book but my thoughts kept drifting. It was the last week of October; the second quidditch match would be taking place the first weekend of November—quidditch turned out to be kind of cool, actually, and it helped that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin. There would also be a trip to Hogsmeade on Halloween. This is why my thoughts kept drifting. I'd heard a lot about Hogsmeade –but I didn't care whether I went or didn't. The thing was that even though Snape had signed Taylor's slip he hadn't signed mine. Which I thought was a little odd. I mean, why didn't he want me to go? Did he know something? I had thought about asking him—but the problem was that he didn't seem to _want _to talk to me. Which—again—struck me as odd; wasn't he our godfather? Wasn't that part of the job—actually talking to your godchildren? And how did he know my mother anyway? He never actually had told me—or Taylor—anything about himself.

I set the book down next to me and looked at the lake. The surface was calm and glass looking, the only time it broke was when the wind blew across it or the giant squid broke the surface. I shivered; I was wearing jeans, a long, navy blue shirt and a light jean jacket. _I really should wear a warmer jacket, it's not like it is summer anymore. _I laid my head on my knees and closed my eyes. Despite the cold it was still peaceful to sit by the lake—and actually get some solitude. If I wasn't ignoring the Slytherins, I was usually answering questions about Taylor. _Good lord, _I thought, _they act like they've never seen a guy before!_ Even though Taylor was in a different house you would've thought I'd still be able to talk to him about stuff, right? Wrong. I was so very, very wrong. Between our conflicting schedules and him being surrounded by girls I barely saw him let alone talk to him. And now that he had a girlfriend, Leah Smith who was a Ravenclaw fifth year, I never even got to talk to him. You'd have thought that with all the other girls gone because he had a girlfriend it would be easier to talk to him, right? Wrong. It turns out Leah doesn't like me very much. I don't know why—and I'm not sure she does either—but she doesn't.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I saw Hermione sitting next to me, she looked like she was doing some work but I knew something else was wrong.

"Are you and Ron still fighting?" I don't know why, I knew the answer, but I did.

"We are not fighting. He is allowed to do whatever he feels he needs to do" she said.

"So that means it doesn't bother you one bit that he is constantly kissing Lavender? Even though it you seem to like him more than in the friend way?" I asked.

I was not going to let up on her either, I thought that if she could admit her feelings out loud first then—just maybe—she could tell Ron how she felt.

"How did you know? Did you read my mind or something?" she asked incredulously.

I laughed, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. You have to admit it's kind of funny.

"No, Hermione. I didn't read your mind," I said, "I try really hard not to use that power if I don't have to. There are somethings that I shouldn't and don't want to know."

She looked relieved when I said this. I couldn't blame her, really. Even to me it would be a little odd knowing someone who could hear your thoughts if they felt like it—but I try really hard not to. There are just somethings people need to keep private.

"You could tell by how acted that night, couldn't you?" she asked—she actually looked nervous when she asked it.

I nodded, "No offense to Harry or Ron, but I think girls usually have more of an idea of what's going on with people than they do. Maybe it's all that quidditch?"

She laughed at that and said, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise. I won't be the one to tell him. You will when you are ready?"

"Did you see that in one of your visions, too?" she asked jokingly.

"No," I said holding my head with mock pride, "that is pure instinct."

We both started laughing—hard to it was probably the first time I'd laughed in days.

When we finally stopped Hermione asked, "So are you going to Hogsmeade this tomorrow?"

I shifted uncomfortably, I knew how Hermione, Ron and Harry felt about Snape, but Hermione didn't _seem _to hate him as much as the other two.

"Um, no, I can't." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Well, um, Sever—I mean Snape—didn't sign the permission form."

"Do you know why?"

I shook my head. Wherever Snape was concerned I usually didn't know the reasoning behind it.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know probably just hang out, maybe I can annoy Draco some more. I don't know what I'm doing but whatever it is, it's really starting to annoy him." I said curiously. I really didn't know, I should have, but I didn't. Hermione just laughed.

"What?" What was she laughing at? What's so funny?

"You really don't know why Malfoy's annoyed with you?" she asked, trying to restrain her laughter. When I shook my head no she sighed.

"He's annoyed because," she paused as she searched for the right words, "well, he's mad because most of his friends, well, like you." Not able to restrain her laughter, she started to laugh.

"What!" I shouted in disbelief. Ok, I was not only shocked but appalled, which I know sounds mean, but Draco's friends are pure evil to just about anyone not in the Slytherin house.

"You didn't notice did you?" Hermione asked, recovering from laughing.

"No, I didn't. Now I'm going to have nightmares."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Now you're being dramatic."

"So? I have every right to be, don't I?"

Hermione didn't say anything; we just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So are you going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, with Ginny. You don't mind, do you? I mean you'll be here by yourself?" she asked, she looked a little concerned when she said it too.

"I'll be fine." I said, "Actually I need to talk to Snape about a few things…." My trailed and I noticed Hermione's concern deepen.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I heard thunder over head and looked up. The clouds were a dark gray and the trees were swaying violently.

"Let's get inside before it starts to rain." I said.

We gathered up our things and headed toward the school. We spent most of our time in the common room and only left for dinner. When we got back I saw Ron and Lavender were at it again. Hermione and I said goodnight to Harry and headed upstairs to bed. I would have stayed but I was already tempted to shout PDA, so I went to bed. When I crawled into bed I thought about what I would say to Severus tomorrow. It wasn't easy to talk to him, he _was _kind of intimidating. I soon drifted to sleep without a clue of what I was going to say.

I got up late the next morning. It was almost nine thirty. I got dressed in a dark red T-shirt, jeans and grabbed my black, sweat jacket. I also applied a light layer of black eyeliner and some other makeup. I usually don't wear makeup but I felt like I should put some on today. For once, it looked nice. I guess I should listen to Taylor when he says I over due the black sometimes. I stopped in the Great Hall for a small breakfast. My breakfast consisted of fruit and toast with jam. Very blah but I wasn't that hungry. After I finished I made my way done to the dungeons to Snape's office. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a cold voice.

I opened the door timidly. Yeah, alright, I was a little scared. I mean, I know he is a Death Eater. _Was. _He _was _Death Eater. _Watch what you say, _I told myself.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, despite my nervousness my voice was, surprisingly, steady.

"Ah, yes," he said, his voice—I noticed—had lost most of the coldness, "I suppose you are wondering why I permitted Taylor to go to Hogsmeade and not you, aren't you?"

"Um, yes, sir." I was taken aback by his question. I mean, everyone at Hogwarts hated Severus, and how he behaved in class I couldn't blame them. But, here he was, he almost seemed normal…until his response.

"The Dark Lord, you father, wanted you to be allowed in Hogwarts; for reasons he did not reveal to me. However, Dumbledore felt that if you were allowed into Hogwarts the Dark Lord would most likely try to kidnap you." Snape paused, he looked, well, uncomfortable, "I, agreed with Dumbledore and convinced the Dark Lord that I would be able to watch you more closely if you stayed at Hogwarts instead of going to Hogsmeade."

"What about Taylor? Aren't you worried about him?" I asked. I was confused, why only worry about _me_? Wasn't Taylor in as much trouble as I was?

Snape sighed and started fiddling with something.

"The Dark Lord believes that you are more of an-an asset to him because of your abilities. Since he has no use for invisibility and that he himself is a Parselmouth." Snape said.

Suddenly legs felt really weak and I had to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. The only thing I managed to say was, "Oh." _Well, _I thought, _you kind of already suspected this. It's just hitting you full force now that you know it's true. Don't let this run your life. _I smiled, the last thought sounded like Taylor.

"How did you know my mother?" I asked.

Snape was startled by my impromptu question, but answered it anyways.

"Our mothers were friends."

"Really? Were you and my mother friends?"

"Yes."

For some reason I felt there was more behind that "yes" I didn't want to push that my luck; but curiosity got the best of me.

"Were you ever more than friends?" I asked timidly.

Snape sighed and put down quill to look at me.

"How old are you?" he asked me.

I thought this was odd but I answered anyhow, "Sixteen."

He sighed again, and for the first time looked me in the eyes, "Yes, at one point we were more than friends." He paused and said, "Now I think you should go and…enjoy your day."

I got up to leave and reached the door when he said something else. It was very quiet but I heard it anyhow; "Dani, you may look like your father but you are so much like your mother."

That's what he said. I don't know why I was so happy maybe it was because he'd called me Dani (he usually insisted on calling me Danielle) or maybe it was because he said I was like my mother. Whatever it was it didn't help when I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry—Harry what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade." He said I couldn't help notice that he was a little red.

"I'm going down to Hagrid's; did you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

It was a nice day outside. Yesterday's rain had cleared. The sun might have been out but it was still a little windy. _Good thing I grabbed my jacked this morning._

"So why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"Because it was either go with Ron, who is always snogging with Lavender, or Hermione, and I'm not sure I'm the first on her list for company."

I laughed, I must be out of it or something but I couldn't help it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's not funny, it's just that I'm still getting used to English terms and, well, the word snogging sounds funny when you're still getting used to." I said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh," he said and laughed. "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade though?"

"Snape doesn't want me in Hogsmeade without supervision because of my dad."

"Too dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Something like that," I said. At the same time a strong wind came and blew my hair in my face. I had to stop so I wouldn't trip and get my hair out of my face. Harry seemed to find this funny, since he trying hard not to laugh and when I told him to shut up, it actually ended up making him laugh. When we got to Hagrid's we had to turn back because he was out.

"I wonder where he is." Harry said. I shrugged and we turned back to head up to the castle.

"Why were you coming out of the dungeons, earlier?" Harry asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"He had to talk to me about…stuff." I said. For some reason I felt really uncomfortable talking about it.

We walked in silence for a few minutes and then Harry asked, "Did you want to learn how to fly?"

I stopped and looked at him. Was he insane? "Did you not know that I'm terrified of flying?"

"Yes, but," he said, "I thought that maybe after seeing a quidditch match you'd change your mind."

"My brother put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Maybe." We stared each other for a few minutes and then Harry said, "Actually, he said

that you might enjoy flying if you gave it a chance."

I don't know why I did what I did next, I can't tell you. But the next thing that came out of my mouth was "Ok." And I'll have to admit that when I got the hang of it, it wasn't that bad. We spent most of the day outside. When the sun started to set we went inside and had an earlier dinner. Hermione and Ron were back from Hogsmeade but Hermione had gone to bed early and Ron and Lavender were oblivious to rest of the world. Harry and I went to the library; I had to get a book for a DADA essay. When ended up staying there for awhile (it was better then to go back to the common room and try and stomach what Ron and Lavender were doing).

We were just talking. I swear. Yes, sitting next to each other, but just talking. But the next thing I knew was that I was, well, kissing Harry. I won't lie, it wasn't bad. It wasn't like it was my first kiss; I've had boyfriends so the kissing thing did not throw me. It was nothing like Ron and Lavender had been up to, so I didn't think I'd be embarrassed if someone saw. Then I heard a book drop. We pulled apart and I wasn't embarrassed, oh no, I was scared. Why was I scared? Because the person who had dropped the book was Draco.

"You are so dead." was all he said as he turned and left the library. I'm not sure if he meant me or Harry, but whoever he meant he was right. This thing was not going to blow over easy. Oh, no, I already knew some people who'd be furious with what just happened, and I knew it was those people who Draco was running off to tell.

**Ok what do you think? I would really like more than just one review on this chapter. I know it's really long but the chapters are probably gonna get longer. Ok now go the review button and hit go! Please! More reviews mean I update faster!**


	8. and Consequences

**Thanx** melodicmoonstar89 **for your review. I was in a really bad mood but for some reason your review made me laugh, I think it was the first line of it. Well it put in a better mood so I decided I would write chapter 8 sooner; so here it is! Oh, and yes **once-dan-radcliffe-obsessed-one** I am happy u finally reviewed (took u long enough)**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 8: …and Consequences**

**Dani's POV:**

Ok, I'll admit, I freaked. We both went quickly and quietly back to the common room. When we got there I headed straight to bed. When I reached the room I changed and laid down. _Ok, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. _At least, that's what I tried to tell myself. Not that I believed a word of it. I rolled over and closed my eyes to go to sleep. Why not? It's not like I could do anything else right then, could I? No, I couldn't, might as well try and get some sleep, right? The next thing I knew I was sitting up and breathing and sweating as though I'd just run a mile. I tried to catch my breath and slowly laid back down and looked at the clock; it said it was two in the morning. What was that all about? I closed my eyes and tried to think about what I'd just seen: a bunch of people—all wearing black robes—surrounding three people in the center and lots of fire. What could _mean_? I thought about this until I fell asleep about an hour later.

------------------------------------------

**Snape's POV:**

"You saw WHAT!" I shouted at Draco.

"I saw," Draco half panted, it appeared he had run all straight here from the library, "Dani kissing Harry."

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I looked at Draco, who looked very proud of himself.

"Shouldn't we write to the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"What? Oh, yes, of course." I said handing Draco some parchment and a quill. I got out another quill and on some scrap parchment wrote a short letter to Dumbledore. Draco had finished his letter and handed it to me, I looked over it and signed it under his signature.

"Go to the owlery and send this now." I said, Draco, after all, was a prefect and wouldn't get in trouble for being out so late. He took the letter and left. I turned and looked at the fire. _Why does she have to be _so _much like her mother? She's been her only a month and already has boys chasing after her._

Just like her mother.

If I hadn't decided to be a Death Eater her mother may still be alive and we'd still be together. Danielle and Taylor might even be _my _kids. If only I'd listened to Lucinda, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.

_That's not true. The Dark Lord would still be after Danielle and he'd still know what had happened tonight because of Malfoy._

I sighed and closed my eyes. _Will I ever get used to this?_

------------------------------------------

**Voldemort's POV:**

I read and reread the letter several times. I crumpled it up and threw it into the fire. This is _not _how my plan was supposed to go. Why does Potter have to get in the way of _everything_?

"Wormtail!" I shouted.

"Y-Y-yes, M-master?" he stammered.

"Potter has gotten in the way of my plan, again! Now the girl is practically useless!" I bellowed at Wormtail, mainly just to relieve myself. "_Crucio!"_

I listened to Wormtail scream in pain. When I felt that I was in control of my anger I released him.

"Now we must think, Wormtail, how are we going to solve this problem?"

"W-W-we can still u-use her against the boy, c-can't w-we? He t-trusts her, d-doesn't he?" Wormtail panted.

"Ah, yes, perhaps you're right…" I said and smiled.

"The plan might still work."

------------------------------------------

**Dani's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning at about ten, I made no effort to get out of bed. Instead I laid there in my black T-shirt and dark red sweat pants. I closed my eyes. _Taylor is going to be so pissed. _Not pissed because of what happened just pissed 'cause he's the brother; and he just _loves _to play the "big brother" role. _This is what always happens. _I felt something heavy sit beside me on my bed. I opened eyes and sat up.

"Morning, Hermione," I said.

"Morning…um—" she started.

"You know, don't you?" I asked.

"Me and rest of the school," she said and gave me a helpless look. I groaned.

"Stuff travels fast hear."

"Obviously," I said and sighed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think I'm mostly worried about Snape's reaction."

"What about, well, your dad's?"

"That reaction is kinda predictable, don't you think?"

She nodded. She seemed nervous about something because she kept twisting her hands.

"What's the matter?" I asked, I swear I don't read people's minds often so this was a valid question.

"Well, er, Taylor wants to talk to you," she said helplessly.

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered. "Well I'll talk to him when I feel like showing my face to rest of the world."

Hermione continued to look nervously at me.

"There can't be more bad news, can there?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said, "Harry thinks you're mad at him and Taylor wants to talk to you now."

I was startled by this, which would explain why I said what I said next. "What? Of course I'm not mad at Harry and Taylor's—" I stopped in mid-sentence. "What did you say about Taylor?"

"Well, don't get mad," Hermione said, "but he kind of had me sneak him in."

"Sneak him in?"

"He's standing outside—and he's invisible."

"Great, this day's getting better by the minute," I said, sarcastically, getting out of and walking over to the window.

"Do you want me to tell him to come in?" she asked timidly.

"Might as well," I said exasperatedly. The next thing I knew Taylor was standing by the door, looking very, very mad.

_Oh boy, brace yourself, _I thought.

"What," he started the lecture, "do you think you were doing!"

"Taylor, try and relax. I'm a big girl, I can take—"

"Don't even try to tell me you can take care of yourself. Do you even realize you got caught!" he said. Ok, he was way madder than I've ever seen him. He probably would've shouted too, if he wasn't in a girls' dormitory that is.

"Why are you acting like this is such a big deal? It's not like I haven't kissed boys before."

"True, that may be, but have you forgotten _who_ _this boy is_?"

"No, I have not forgotten."

"And do you realize that not only _our _lives are in danger from our father but _his _is too!"

He had me there. I realized this, of course, but it sounded more…serious, I guess, when he said it out loud.

"Yes, but, hey, look at the bright side at least he knows pretty much what to expect from our so-called father."

"So-called?"

"Well, think about it. We may be biologically related to him _but _he has never actually acted like a father, has he?"

"Well, no but—"

"But nothing. Taylor I appreciate that you, at least, care enough to come in here and try to "talk" some sense into me. I really do, but I haven't even discussed with Harry, yet, about what happened.So before you say or do anything else, please, please, let _me_ figure out what happened first, _and_before," I said now looking him in the eyes, "you decide to knock someone's brains out, ok?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, you know?"

"Yes, I know," I said giving him a hug, "and that is one of the many reasons I'm glad you're my brother." I pulled away and said, "Now turn yourself invisible and go before you get in trouble for not only being in a girls' dormitory but being a different house's girls' dormitory."

He smiled and disappeared. The next thing I knew the door was opening and shutting on its own. I got dressed—purple shirt and jeans—and headed downstairs. I couldn't waste rest of the day, could I? No, and besides I had a few of people I still needed to talk to—Harry, Snape, and um let's think, Malfoy. Malfoy was wrong. I was not going to be dead anytime soon, oh no. Malfoy, on the other hand, might be in the near future.

------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

**(This is still the night before.)**

I walked in and went over to the fire and sat by Ron and Hermione. It appeared that Lavender had gone to bed.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Ron asked.

I looked at him and told him what had just happened. When I finished he was laughing.

"How was it?" he asked through his laughter.

"Good, I guess. Why are you laughing?"

"Taylor's gonna kill you."

"I figured that."

"And don't forget Snape _and _her dad."  
"Shit! If Taylor doesn't kill me Snape will! And Voldemort's already set on killing me so that doesn't matter."

"Maybe not," said Hermione this was the first time she's spoken upon hearing about the kiss.

"What?" Ron and I asked at the same time.

"Snape and Taylor might notkill you," she said, "_if_ they think she's happy." she said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I said and headed up to the boys' dormitory.

------------------------------------------

**Dani's POV:**

Now don't get me wrong. I did not go up and start cursing Malfoy like there was no tomorrow. Not saying that I didn't want to, I did, but that was not the way to handle this. When I was in elementary school if we wanted to get back at someone, without them finding out it was you, we would write things on the bathroom wall. And why not? Don't girls love gossip? Of course we do. So that's what I did; I wrote: **_Malfoy is a homo, _**on the bathroom wall.

Now all the girls would see it and my plan would work. See everyone who saw it would tell someone else and when everyone knew I could write anonymous love notes to him pretending to be guy. It's not like a lot of people would care, I mean, Malfoy was not exactly popular with the other three houses. So this little rumor would serve to embarrass—and probably annoy—Malfoy, while everyone else got a good laugh out of it. And, hey, who knows, it could be true, couldn't it?

So with that taken care of I left to go to Snape's office. _Two down two to go. _I still hadn't talked to Harry—and I felt guilty for not talking to him, I did. I really, really did. But the thing was I still didn't know what I was gonna say to him. I hadn't minded it—and I guess I liked him. I know, I'm horrible, I know I shouldn't leave him in the dark for so long but, hey, let me just say that talking to Snape is going to be just as hard because—let's just face the facts—he hates, I mean really hates Harry. If I had to rank what the hardest and easiest part of my day was going to be, it would be ranked like this:

_Talking to Taylor: 5_

_Malfoy issue: 2_

_Talking to Snape: 9_

_Talking to Harry: 9-9.5_

As I was walking to Snape's office I noticed I was being stared at. When I looked up they averted their gaze but continued to whisper. _It is going to be a long day. _Did I say day? I meant week, a very long week. Did I ever mention I _hate _school? I do, and for this exact reason. _Oh, well, they'll soon be focusing on Draco and his little secret, won't they?_ Ok, ok, the little secret that _I _made up for him. I know that's just stooping to his level, I know, ok? So sue me, already.

I reached Snape's office and knocked. _Here we go again, _I thought. No one answered. I knocked again; still no answer. I guess I don't have to talk to him. I turned to leave and then I heard his voice.

"Enter."

"_Damn,_" I muttered. I opened the door and walked in. I thought Snape would be mad, I really did, but guess what? He wasn't and if he was he doing a good job at hiding it.

"Taylor," Snape said without looking at me, "has already told me what you told him this morning. So unless you have already talked to Mr. Potter I don't think you have anything new to tell me."

"Um…you'd be correct, nothing new," I said hastily. I really wanted to get out of here and fast. Snape obviously didn't notice this since he continued to talk.

"You must know that the Dark Lord knows about what happened last night." He paused before continuing. I sat down; this is gonna take awhile. Why do _I_ always get the lectures?

"Yes, I know. Now can I go? I have other…things I need to do." I said tentatively.

Snape looked annoyed when I said this so I sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Fine, I'll get right to the point then. Did you have a vision when he found out?"

"No, I didn't" I said. Snape looked disappointed and gave a frustrated sigh.

"All right you may go."

I stood up and left. I know I lied, so what? I didn't even know what it meant. Why would I tell someone else? Another thing I don't usually do is tell people about my visions, especially visions that I hadn't figured out yet. I probably should've told someone about this one, I should've but I didn't. Is that why I had such a funny feeling in my stomach?

I decided to go sit by the lake. I was colder then yesterday and not a lot of people were outside. I sat by the lake for awhile then I got up and walked around. I walked to the quidditch pitch and down to the edge of the forest and back to the lake. I knew what I was doing: I was stalling. I still had no idea what I was going to say to Harry and it was what? Noon? I am a horrible person, ok? I know I'm not being fair but I didn't want to say something I'd regret saying. So isn't better that I stalled until I knew what I was going to say? Apparently not, since at that exact moment Harry sat down next to me.

"Hi" he said.

"Oh, hi" I said.

"So, er, are you mad at me?" he asked.

I tried to speak but my voice was caught in my throat. What was going on?

"No, I'm not mad" I said. There I found my voice. "I just wasn't sure what I was going to say to you."

"And that would be?"

"That…I do not regret what happened, ya know, last night" I said. There I said it. I'll admit, I felt a whole lot better finally saying it too.

He smiled. I guess that was good, right? Apparently so, since the next thing I knew I was kissing him again. And you know what the best part was? No Malfoy, or anyone for that matter, saw or interrupted.

Now I would love to say that the week went on smoothly, but I'd be lying. If people weren't whispering behind my back about me and Harry, then I was trying to ignore nasty little comments from the Slytherins. However, my little rumor about Malfoy got around fast and took a lot of attention of me and Harry. Although I was still having the same vision every night for the next two weeks and I was really starting to get annoyed with it too. It kept waking me up in the middle of the night and adding way too much extra stress to my life. I think the reason it annoyed me so much was that I couldn't figure out what it meant—and usually I could figure out what my visions meant—and I was starting to get worried.

**Finally! This chapter took me 4 day to write! Ok, I'll be going out of town all of next week so chapter nine won't be up for awhile cuz I won't have any computer access! If you aren't sad I am cuz I hate not having access to a computer. Oh, well, I promise I'll write chapter nine by hand and then type it up when I get back. Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! **


	9. Trials of Life

**I'm so sorry this chapter to so long to post. I went out of town and then I couldn't think of anything to write! I'm thinking about making two parts to this story…not sure yet. Anyhow, here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 9: Trials of Life**

**Dani's POV:**

The weeks went by and nothing really exciting happened. Unless you count the second Quidditch match getting rescheduled until after Christmas break, which caused many people to become irritated. My rumor served its purpose; it annoyed and embarrassed Draco greatly. The best thing that came out of the rumor was when Pansy freaked and yelled at Draco in front of everyone. Hermione was still not speaking to Ron—what was worse was that he didn't even know what he did. Boys can be _so _stupid sometimes. And weird. Stupid and weird—not a good mix.

Taylor had been acting very weird lately. He hadn't been talking to Harry since we started going out. Which was weird because they had seemed to get along ok; I guess it was just Taylor being a "big brother" (he was only two minutes older than me). Oh well, I had other things to worry about besides Taylor acting weird; like, let's think, the whole Hermione-Ron-thing.

"I can't believe," I said sitting across from Hermione in the Great Hall, "that you are taking _Cormac McLaggen _to Slughorn's party. What happened to Ron?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Ron's got a girlfriend, and I don't think Lavender would appreciate it very much, do you?"

"No," I said. "You still could've gone with Harry—as friends," I added as she gave me a confused look.

"True, but…I wanted to annoy Ron."

I smirked, "I knew it."

"Does that mean Harry finally convinced you to go?" she asked. I nodded.

She laughed and asked, "So what are you doing for the holidays?"

"We're going to the Weasleys. You?"

"I'm going home and some relatives are coming to visit. You're break is going to be, er, interesting though."

"Yeah," I said, "between Taylor not talking to Harry and Fleur getting on just about everyone's nerves, it'll probably be the first time that I'll actually be happy for break to be over."

"Speaking of Taylor, I haven't seen him around the past few days," Hermione said.

"Neither have I," I said frowning, "we leave the day after tomorrow."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hermione asked.

"The last Hogsmeade trip," I said.

"Dani, that was Sunday," said Hermione now looking worried. "Maybe you could ask Leah—"

"I can't," I interrupted, "she came back from Hogsmeade with her friends saying they'd broken up."

"Oh."

"Riddle," someone from behind me said. I turned around and saw Snape. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

I stood up and asked Hermione to tell Harry where I went and she said she would. Snape and I walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. When we got there he told me to sit and he left the room.

I looked around the room. The pictures were of past headmasters and mistresses, who were all asleep. There was also the sorting hat and a lot of odd objects around the room. I looked up at Dumbledore's desk and saw a bright red bird perched on top of his chair. It was a phoenix. He looked at me and swooped down and landed on my leg. I stared down at him, he was a pretty bird—I mean it too, I'm not the biggest fan of _any _kind of bird.

"Ah, I see you've met Fawkes," Dumbledore said.

I jumped and turned around in my seat as Fawkes flew back to his perch.

Dumbledore walked to his desk. When he sat down I noticed he looked tired and…sad. He placed his hands together on the desk—his one hand was still black.

"I'm afraid to tell you Dani," he said, "that your brother is-is in a coma…. He has been placed at St. Mungo's and is being attended to. Mrs. Weasley—"

"How?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"How—when did this happen?" I asked; my voice was shaky.

"I believe he was taken in Hogsmeade by Death Eaters. Why, I have no idea. The only thing we know is that he was tortured until he fell into a coma—the Death Eaters left him; they probably think he is dead," Dumbledore said, looking at me with a worried expression.

"D-do they know when he'll wake up?" I asked. I realized I was crying and wiped the tears with the back of my hand.

"They know he'll recover, but they're not sure when exactly he'll wake up," Dumbledore said. There was something in his voice—sadness? I didn't know nor did I really care right then.

"May I go?" I asked, standing up.

Dumbledore looked startled but said I could. I turned around and started walking to the Gryffindor tower. My mind was blank and no matter what I did I couldn't stop crying.

"Baubles," I said when I reached the Fat Lady. _I'm just going right to bed and I'll—I'll think about this later. Maybe I'll wake up and it won't have happened, _I thought. The common room was empty except for a few people who were too busy to notice me.

"Dani th-what's wrong?" Harry asked. I walked over to him; he was sitting farther away from everyone else.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath—to try and study myself—and ended up telling him everything Dumbledore had just told me. I wasn't sure if he understood what I said though—I was crying really hard. Apparently he did because he looked angry when I finished.

"I'm sorry," I said when I'd finished. I noticed I'd also stopped crying. "I don't usually cry."

Harry was at a loss for words. He just held me for awhile—which probably helped more than words could have. I realized then that I had other people in my life that I could count on now. It had always just been Taylor and me. After awhile I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

**Voldemort's POV:**

"He's dead?" I asked.

"Yes, my Lord," said Bellatrix. "He died under the Cruciatus Curse."

"Weak," I muttered.

"Did you get _any _information out of him before he died?" I asked.

"No, nothing we didn't already know," she said.

"Very well," I said, "we must continue to try and bring the girl here. Severus, you are responsible for making sure she and Potter get if young Malfoy fails."

"Yes my Lord," he said.

"Now go and continue with your work!" I shouted.

They bowed and Apparated out.

------------------------------------------------

**Dani's POV:  (THREE DAYS LATER)**

I woke up in Ginny's room lying on some kind of cot. I got up and changed into a red T-shirt and black sweats. I then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The red in my hair had almost grown out and my eyes were red from crying. I washed my face with cold water—it helped and my eyes weren't as red—and I headed downstairs.

"How's Dani? Is she ok?" asked Lupin.

"I don't know—she doesn't talk much. Not that she talked much to begin with, but now she never talks," said Ron.

"Well how'd you feel if I was in a coma?" asked Ginny defensively.

I listened to them talk before I entered the room.

"Good morning Dani," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning," I said, sitting down next to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." For the past few days I hadn't been talking much. I thought it was just shock at first, but then I realized I was angry and sad; I wasn't talking 'cause I wasn't sure how to express myself right then.

"They think he's dead," I said quietly.

"Who think what?" asked Ron.

"The Death Eaters and…Voldemort think Taylor's dead," I said, while picking at the toast on my plate.

"Dani, I'll be taking you to St. Mungo's," said Lupin, "when you're ready to go just say so."

I nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." I went upstairs to finish getting ready and grabbed a black hoodie and went back downstairs.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Floo powder."

"Inside a hospital?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded and led me over to the fire place and told me what to say. After a whirl of green I was stumbling out of the fireplace and into a white room with about five other fireplaces. There were other people coming and going through the fireplaces.

"This way," said Lupin, leading me through a door at the end of the room. The door lead into a waiting room were Lupin left me to go see where Taylor's room was.

"He's on the fourth floor; room one hundred six."

We walked upstairs to the fourth floor and made a left.

"One hundred four…one hundred five…ah, yes, room one hundred six," said Lupin, steering me toward the room. He pushed the door open and walked inside. I took a deep breath and followed.

It was a small room with two occupants. The room was painted a pale yellow. There were no windows, but there was a yellow curtain dividing the occupants. The one occupant closet to me was a middle-aged man with slightly grey-brown hair. His blue eyes were misty and he seemed to be mumbling to himself.

Lupin gently guided me toward Taylor's bed. I gasped. His arms were scraped up badly and there were two deep cuts on his right cheek. His skin was extremely pale and cold. His breathing was shallow. He was hooked up to a few machines—they looked like machines that you'd find in a Muggle hospital.

I felt hot tears start streaming down my face. _It's Christmas Eve and Taylor's in a hospital. And in a coma. _

"Taylor, you _have _to try and get better," I said squeezing his cold hand.

I leaned back in my chair and held my face in my hands. I tried to see if he was thinking anything, but he was just reliving old memories. I talked and cried for about an hour when Lupin came back.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded; stood up and bent down to give Taylor a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back. Don't give up," I whispered giving his hand one last squeeze.

As we walked back to the room with all the fireplaces I found was no longer sad. I was mad. Why hadn't Snape done something? Anything? Wasn't that _his _responsibility as a godfather? Lupin seemed to notice my sudden mood change.

"What's wrong Dani?" he asked me with concern.

"Why didn't Snape do something? Wasn't he in Hogsmeade that day?" I asked my voice full of anger.

Lupin sighed. "I don't know, Dani, I really don't. But no matter how mad you are, you cannot yell at Snape."

"Why not?" I asked my tone mutinous.

"Because he believes that Taylor _is _dead."

"What!"

"Dumbledore thinks that if we don't tell Snape it'll keep Taylor safer. You know, the whole Occlumens issue."

"Right," I said. We were now in the room with the fireplaces.

"Here," Lupin said handing me the floo powder. After another whirl of green we were back at the Burrow. I walked straight to Ginny's room and curled up on my bed. The door opened: it was Fleur.

"'Ow vas zee 'opital?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I still have mixed feelings about everything right now."

"I vould probably feel zee same eef eet vas my seester."

I nodded.

"I'll go now; I vas just coming up to say zat deener vill be soon."

She smiled and left. I fixed my appearance went downstairs. It was nice to know that what had been feeling was normal. But now, I felt different; I wasn't angry or sad—I wasn't anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days past by in a blur. I visited Taylor two more times before we returned to Hogwarts. I slowly started to act normal again, but I was now constantly aware that Voldemort would not stop until he found me. My visions were no longer confusing—they were as clear as day. And I didn't like it one bit.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. True Colors

**Ok, I skipped about four months ahead because I really needed to get to the plot of this story. So please tell me if it's n e good, k? **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 10: True Colors**

**Dani's POV:**

It was mid-May. The weather was warming up, sixth years were learning to Apparate, and the work load was getting heavy. On top of all this Taylor hadn't shown any sign of improvement in about five and half months.

"Since when," I said slamming my book shut, "do they give so much homework?"

"Since the end of year exams are getting closer," said Harry.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" I asked.

He then told me about how Voldemort created seven Horcruxes-split his soul seven times. He then told me the possible items that might be Horcruxes.

"Is this supposed good or bad news?" I asked.

"Well it's good news because we have an idea of how to him, but—"

"But it's disturbing of what he did to make himself immortal, right?" I finished.

"Right," said Harry. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They went to bed over an hour ago," I said, "they, unlike me, finished most of their work."

He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore really thinks that if you destroy the Horcruxes, you'll be able to kill Voldemort?" I asked.

"I hope so," said Harry.

I felt really tired and overwhelmed. "I'm gonna go to bed," I said kissing him on the cheek. "'Night."

"'Night," said Harry.

I went upstairs and crawled into bed. Voldemort had a weakness. If what Harry—and Dumbledore—said was true it would be possible to kill Voldemort. _I hope they're right, _I thought.

I was sitting next to Harry in D.A.D.A. the next day. Ron and Hermione were speaking again so we didn't have to worry about them fighting. Snape was sitting at his desk and grading papers. We were supposed to be writing an essay on how to defend yourself against non-verbal spells—only because some people could still not perform a non-verbal spell. However, most of the class had already finished their essay and were just waiting for class to be over.

I wrote a note to Harry: _Snape seem a little different to you lately?_

_**You mean like he's not giving me such a hard time or the fact that he doesn't seem to be living in the same world as the rest of us.**_

_The latter._

It was true. Lately Snape had been acting weird. He'd signed the form that said I go to Hogsmeade, he wasn't giving Harry as hard of a time as usual and other just out of the ordinary; well, out of the ordinary for Snape that is.

_Did you tell Ron and Hermione about, ya know?_

_**Yeah, before you came down for breakfast. Did Snape really sign your Hogsmeade form?**_

_Yeah, I'm not sure why though. Any ideas?_

"Riddle," Snape said suddenly, "I need you to stay after class; the rest of you are dismissed."

Harry passed me back the note I took it and told him I'd catch up with him. I walked to Snape's desk.

"Just to let you know it was your father's order for the form to be signed," he said without looking at me.

"So who are you really working for, Voldemort or his opposing side?" I asked.

He didn't answer or even look at me; he just said I could go and gave me a pass. I paused outside the classroom. Was that a hint I should be worried or should I just ignore it? I shook my head and put Harry's note in my pocket and went to put my D.A.D.A. book in my bag when I noticed I had forgotten my potions book in my dormitory.

"Shit," I mumbled. Could I go and get it? I _did _have the pass that Snape had given me; I turned and headed to the dormitory. I was almost there when—

"Hermione? Shouldn't you be potions?" I asked.

"Yes, but…can we talk in private?" she asked tentatively.

"Um…sure."

She looked really worried and it wasn't like her to skip class. She held open a door that led to a room that was full of books and other odd objects. I heard her shut the door behind us.

"So what did—"

"_STUPEFY!" _someone from behind me shouted. Then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV:**

I walked back up to Dumbledore's office. He had found a Horcruxes. Where had Dani been? They had seen her since this morning. I had given Hermione and Ron the Felix Felicis so they'd be ok if Draco was planning something—and I did think he was planning something. I reached Dumbledore's office.

"What's the matter Harry? You seem troubled," he asked.

"It's just that I haven't seen Dani since this morning and I'm wondering if something happened to her," I told him.

He nodded, "I'll see to that when we return. Right now we need to focus on finding the Horcruxes—I'm sure that's what she'd want you to do first."

I nodded; he was right, that's what she would want. I followed Dumbledore out the door, still hoping that she was alright.

----------------------------------------------

**Dani's POV: (about midnight)**

I woke up in total darkness. It took a few minutes before my eyes adjusted; when I could see I saw I was in a very dusty, old room. The wooden floor I was lying on was covered in dust and creaked with every move. My head was throbbing right above my right eye. I reached up to see if I was bleeding; I felt dry, sticky blood above my eye and the blood trail went all the way down the right side of my face.

Where was I?

The answer came to me in a flash—I saw four murders and lots of green light. The Riddle House. That's where—according to Harry—Voldemort had killed his father, grandparents, and an innocent Muggle. But why would he come back to a place where his _Muggle _father lived?

The door to my left creaked open, letting in some light—and a giant snake. I wasn't sure how big it was—maybe six or seven feet long. It stopped right in front of me and was level with my head since I was still lying on my stomach. I closed my eyes, maybe I couldn't speak Parseltongue but I could read thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, because I was related to two Parselmouths I could understand what it was thinking.

I could; and apparently that's exactly what I was supposed to do.

**_My name is Nagini, _**thought the snake. **_Do you understand me?_**

_Only what you think, _I said in my head. _I'm not a Parselmouth._

_**I know, your father told me. He will be very pleased that you can at least communicate to snakes in some way.**_

_What!_

_**You will understand in time. Now get up and follow me.**_

I did as she told me. She led me down a narrow hallway. I don't know how I didn't trip over Nagini, the hallway was pitch black. She slid through a door at the end of the hall. I paused outside the door and checked the pocket of my robes to make sure I still had my wand; I felt it there and a piece of paper. I pulled the paper out: it was the note from Harry. I read his reply in the dim light:

_He could be working for Voldemort. Be careful._

I'm sure he was right, but that didn't help me at the present moment, did it? No. And right now I think _any _kind of help would be better than none at all. I shoved the note back in my pocket and slowly opened the door.

I was roughly pulled into the room; someone held my arms behind my back. I tried to get free, but they were to strong. I stopped struggling and looked around the room. There were at least fifteen black hooded figures in the room. I couldn't see their faces; but I knew they were Death Eaters.

Nagini was hissing something. I "listened" again; this time my eyes were opened.

_**The girl can understand Parseltongue by reading your mind when you speak it.**_

_Very good Nagini, you've been most helpful._

"How nice of you to join us Dani," Voldemort said in English.

"How'd I get here?" I asked. Hey, I was freaked out and wanted to get to the bottom of this now.

"Ah, yes, perhaps you would like to know how you got here, no? We do have plenty of time," he said, more to himself then me.

I stayed quiet. _God, I wish someone, anyone was here; then I wouldn't feel so alone._

"Well, Dani, we really have young Malfoy to thank for all of this," Voldemort said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I knew Draco was low, but I had hoped he wouldn't throw his life away like his parents. I should've known better.

"Yes, I didn't think he could but he did. See it was all part of his assignment, which was to get Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore. He used a pair of Vanishing Cabinets, one's in Hogwarts and the others in Borgin and Burkes. He used a Polyjuice Potion and disguised himself as a friend to lure you here. Quite ingenious for him, isn't?" Voldemort asked in amusement.

It was, but I knew it wouldn't work; Draco wasn't a killer—not yet anyway. Oh, and the one time that I actually know something that'd help someone and I had no way of telling anyone.

"Of course, he might not fully succeed, not if he doesn't bring Potter here, but then that's one of the reasons you're here," Voldemort said. There was something in his voice I didn't like, was it malice?

"And why _am_ I here?" I asked through gritted teeth. I could feel my anger rising with my fear.

"You're here because I'm offering the same offer to you as I did to your brother. And I suggest you take it so to not end up dead like him," he said in a firm voice.

"Which _is_?" My anger had just passed my fear.

"That you join us and help me destroy Potter. Think about it absolute power and fear over others—and you're the best person to kill Potter. I mean, he trusts you without question, doesn't he? You could easily kill him," he said in what, I guess, what was supposed to be a cajoling voice.

"So really, you're asking me if I wanted to join you and become a murderer; and become a murderer by killing someone I care about, correct?" I spat. "Well thanks, but no thanks. I would never sink to your level of scum." I felt something hot brush my cheek; then I felt blood drip down my face.

"BELLATRIX!" he shouted at a hooded figure. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HER!"

"Sorry my Lord, I didn't approve of how she spoke to you," Bellatrix said haughtily. I noticed Nagini was hissing angrily at her now.

"I agree," he said more calmly. He nodded toward the Death Eater who was holding me and that Death Eater threw me toward the center of the room. I caught myself and rolled over.

"CRUCIO!" someone bellowed.

I felt pain shoot through my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming—they wouldn't get that satisfaction. My eyes started to water from the pain, I still refused to scream. _Just kill me now, _I thought. _Death has got to be better than this. _Then as quickly has it had started the pain stopped. I lay on my back panting; my lip was bleeding from where I bit it to keep from screaming.

I felt something brush my fingers. I sat up, still panting, and looked down to see Nagini. She was sitting (if snakes can sit) next me in a protective manner. She made I contact with me and I could here her thoughts.

_**Do not be afraid. He is testing you; just like he tested the Potter boy a few years ago. He was brave, be brave, stay strong. **_

The image of Voldemort coming back and battling with Harry flashed before my eyes.

_**I am enslaved for life, but you still have the chance to fight your father. Be brave, stay strong.**_

I could only nod my head; she seemed to understand. She turned and slid out the door, leaving me very much alone. Yet, she had given me a small wave of hope. I stood up and put my hand in my pocket to make sure my wand was still there. It was.

"I'll give you one more chance," said Voldemort.

"My answer is still no," I said fiercely.

"Very well," he said. "_CRUCIO!"_

I felt the pain shoot through my body again. Then, suddenly, it stopped. I sat up—the force of the spell had knocked me over.

"What is the meaning of this, Narcissa?" Voldemort asked. I think he finally lost the remainder of his patience.

Narcissa was pleading and his attention was no longer on me. I took this opportunity and bolted threw the door. I ran to the end of the hall and down the stairs. I ended up falling down the last ten steps or so and heard a sickening crunch. I tried to stand at the bottom of the stairs and almost fell from the pain. I heard screaming behind me; I limped toward the closet room, went in and shut the door behind me. I slid down the wall, panting. The voices were growing closer.

There had to be a way out of here. Then it came to me; I could Apparate back to Hogwarts. I had Apparated once or twice; I could Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. Then, for the second time that night, I had a vision. I saw the Dark Mark, Snape killing Dumbledore, Snape fleeing with other Death Eaters; then it ended. Had it already happened? Or was it the all to near future? I couldn't tell.

The creaked open and Voldemort came in. His red eyes glinted from beneath his hood; his pale skin gave him the appearance of a ghost's glow.

"Good-bye, Danielle. I had hoped it wouldn't end like this; you had so much potential," he said in a calm, cold voice.

I closed my eyes and pictured Hogwarts' gates.

"_Avada—"_

There was a whirl of wind in my ears and then I fell on the cool grass. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. I was alive. I stood up, using the gates for support; I thought for a minute that I was in the wrong place, but I knew I wasn't. There was shouting, the Dark Mark over a tower and figures running toward the gate. I slid along the gate and behind a pillar. The Death Eaters rushed out and once they got outside the gates they Apparated, not even looking in my direction. I slid inside the gate and fell. The pain from my leg was unbearable; I think it was because of the Cruciatus Curse from earlier. Whatever it was, I was so exhausted that all I could do was roll over and faint.

I don't know how long I was out, but I knew it wasn't long. I opened my eyes; I was in the hospital wing. There were a lot of people crowded around two beds; I couldn't see who was in the other. They had just found out that Dumbledore was dead, I could tell by the mutterings around me. I sat up and felt dizzy. I moved my leg; it was no longer broken. The cut on my face was a mere scratch now and I had a bandage above my eye where the deeper cut had been.

"Dani!" I heard someone gasp. I blinked a couple times and saw that it was Mrs. Weasley.

"How'd I get here?" I asked.

"Arthur and I saw you on our way up here," said Mrs. Weasley.

I looked at them all; their faces were extremely pale.

"Dumbledore's dead, isn't he?" I asked part of me still didn't believe it.

"Yes," she said solemnly, "how'd you know?"

"I had a vision before—" I broke off, my experience flashed through my mind's eye. I shuddered.

"Dani, what happened?" I looked up to see who asked; it was Harry.

"Malfoy, he used some vanishing cabinet-thing to get me out of Hogwarts; and he disguised himself as Hermione. You were right, Harry, about Malfoy and Snape; they were up to something."

"Where'd he take you?"

"To the Riddle House, to Voldemort. He tried to convince me to join him and kill Harry. When I said no he used the Cruciatus Curse and tried to kill me…" I swallowed, the memories were almost worse then the experience.

"But how'd you escape?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, Narcissa Malfoy distracted him for a second, I ran and Apparated outside of Hogwarts." I couldn't say anymore, and I wasn't sure if now was the time to bring up Nagini either.

"What happened here?" I asked.

They told me everything that had happened. It turned out Bill had been attacked by Greyback and might have some wolfish traits from now on. It seemed impossible that so much damage had been done in one night, but it wasn't. But it had all happened. I'm not sure if it pushed people apart or brought them together. My mind seemed unable of handling all of this, because the next thing I knew I lying back down and falling asleep. I had one thought before falling asleep: _Should I be alive or dead right now?_

**Please Review! Part one ends with Chapter 11 and Part two starts with Chapter 12.**


	11. Part 2: Last Rays of Light

**Ok sorry this took so long to write. If ne1 knows the year it would be after the sixth year it would be a lot of help, I'm just gonna put 2006 as the year but I'm not sure it that's right.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Part 2:**

**Chapter 11: Last Rays of Light**

_**July 18, 2006**_

**Dani's POV:**

"Harry?" I asked opening the door.

"Yeah?" he responded looking up.

"The reception's downstairs, what are you doing up here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I know, I was just...thinking," he said distantly.

"Can't you be happy for one more night?" I asked teasingly. "We're leaving tomorrow, you can think then, ok?"

"You're right. I don't want to dampen Bill and Fleur's wedding day."

"Exactly, now c'mon and let's go downstairs," I said giving him a kiss.

We walked outside and were greeted by laughter and shouts of joy. There were streamers, balloon, congrats, and smiling faces everywhere. I looked at Harry; he too was smiling, but it seemed to be a mask, covering up what he was really feeling.

The reception lasted past midnight. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I were last up and were cleaning up. Everyone from the Order had come; also Fleur's family and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley, still smiling, sighed and sat down.

"It's alright girls," she said, "we'll finish cleaning up tomorrow."

We bid our goodnights and headed upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and saw that Harry was sitting on the edge of my bed. _Good thing I changed when everyone left,_ I thought. I sat down next to him. His face was expressionless and his eyes gave him a far off look.

"Ok, so what 'mysterious' things have you been thinking about lately?" I asked in a straightforward manner.

"Just stuff, Dumbledore dying, how I'm going to find the other Horcruxes…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh, the happy topics," I said sarcastically.

He smiled and pulled onto his lap.

"Look! He can smile," I said in mock surprise.

"Aren't you just the comedian," he said just as sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head against his chest. He held me there and stroked my hair.

"You can still stay here if you want," he said half-heartedly.

"And do what exactly? Worry about you and watch my brother turn into a vegetable? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to change that," I said stubbornly.

"Fine," he said in a resigned voice.

"We should go to bed; it's late and we have to get up early," I said.

I got up and crawled into bed. I reached up and turned the light off. I felt Harry lie down next to me. I moved closer to him and he draped his arm over me. I felt safe with him. I'd never felt safe in my life, and now that I did, I didn't want to lose it.

XXXX

**5 weeks later**

_I HATE THIS!_ I screamed at myself as I threw up. When is this morning sickness going to end? I moved away from the toilet and leaned against the wall. This sucks. This really, really sucks. How am I supposed to hide _this_! I'm three weeks pregnant and puking my guts up every morning. Wha—

"Dani? Are you alright? You've been in there for a while," Hermione called through the door.

"I-I'm fine." My voice was surprisingly calm considering how badly I was freaking out.

"Well, hurry up. We have to leave soon."

I sighed and got up to finish packing. About and hour later we had checked out of the inn and were walking in a heavily wooded area.

"Explain to me why we don't just Apparate to where we're going?" I asked.

"Because the Ministry has ways of tracking magic and we don't want to be tracked so the Death Eaters can't find us," answered Hermione.

"Oh," I gasped.

"Let's take a break. Dani are you feeling ok, you look a little sick?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine; breakfast just didn't sit to well this morning," I lied.

We sat down in a small clearing. The little bit of sunlight that came through the trees didn't help us that much, which had resulted in us tripping over loose roots. I closed my eyes and listened to them talk. I wasn't following their conversation; I was listening to the birds and the other sounds of nature when I heard it. It was a twig snapping, as though someone had just stepped on it. Several things happened at once, the woods went silent, Harry stiffened next to me, and a tree about ten feet away blew into a million pieces. I don't remember getting up and running, but that's what we all did. We stopped, but only for a minute. Harry told us to split up and meet back here as soon as possible.

"Ok, I think, I can, go back now," I panted after running a mile. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I turned around and gripped my wand.

"Who's there?" I called out tentatively. _This cannot be good for the baby._

"_STUPEFY!_" shouted a man in hooded black robes.

And, yet again, everything went black.

**Please, please review! Sorry this is so short, I'm starting on chapter 12 now and, hopefully, it will be up soon. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Deceiving Darkness

**Sorry if nething is spelled wrong; my books are all packed and I have no reference.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot**

**Chapter 12: Deceiving Darkness**

**Narcissa's POV:**

"The Dark Lord wants you to take care of, Narcissa. She stunned and given a forgetfulness potion, but she was overdosed," said Fidus. Fidus was a tall well built wizard in his late thirties. In a way he was the Dark Lord's assassin. He did what the Dark Lord asked no matter what.

"I don't know why he doesn't just kill her," he complained, setting her on the bed.

"She is and has more power then she knows," I said softly. "Has she woken yet?"

"No."

I nod, "Tell the Dark Lord that I will report to him by midnight tonight." He nodded and Apparated out.

"Maria," I called; Maria was our new house elf.

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy?" she asked, bowing.

"Call a healer, I want her looked over."

"How is she?" I asked Healer Madison an hour later.

"She's fine; she doesn't remember the last couple of days though."

"She was hit, accidentally, by an Obliviate charm," I put in.

"Yes and, what's your relationship with her again?"

"I'm her aunt," I replied politely.

"Well, er, she about three weeks pregnant," he said nervously.

"Really?" I said faintly, sitting down.

"Yes; you don't happen to know who the father is, do you?"

I gestured for him to sit down.

"Maria, please bring me some tea."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" he pressed.

"No, I don't. Why? Won't she tell you?" I said waspishly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure she knows who the father is," he said dejectedly.

"And how's she handling it?"

"Fine, but she's under a lot of stress."

"Thank you for your time. Please speak of this to no one, Healer Madison."

"Yes ma'am," he said standing to leave.

Maria showed him to the door. And I walked down the hall to Danielle's room. When I opened the door I saw that she was sitting up and looking alert. Her face was a mix of concern and fear; her arms were crossed protectively over her stomach.

"Danielle, how do you feel?"

"Why do you care?" he asked nervously.

I ignored this question and proceeded to tell her my plan.

"Listen, we have to make it seem as though you're dead."

"Why?" she asked startled.

"Because if we don't the Dark Lord will kill you and the baby."

"What does he want from me anyhow?" she asked disgruntled.

"He knows that you have powers that don't even have and if you were to have a child—"

"—it would, also, have lots of powers."

"Yes, he wants you to have a child, but with a Pureblood Death Eater so the child would be raised in his beliefs. That's why you were given an overdose of a forgetfulness potion; so you would forget the last four years and go along with this willingly. But you only forgot the last couple of days instead."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"In a way you could say that I've lost my son and husband to this cause. I don't want the same to happen to you. Are you going to trust me?"

She nodded, "Yes, I need to protect my son."

"Son?" I asked surprised.

"I had a vision last week. That's how I knew I was pregnant."

"I need to know, does Harry know he's the father?" I asked.

She looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly, "No, he doesn't."

"That's probably for the best. For this to work you can't contact anyone, understand?"

"I understand," she said gravely.

XXX

"She's dead?" Voldemort asked that evening.

"Yes," I answered. There was no emotion in my voice. _I hope this works. _

"How?" he asked questioningly.

"The potion failed. When she woke up she remembered everything; she decided to kill herself rather then work for us," I said matter-of-factly.

"Pity, she had so much to offer." He sounded disappointed, which is never a good sign.

"I'm sorry my Lord," I said bowing.

"Go, I need to…rethink the plan," he said. There was a hint of anger in his voice. I bowed again and left; I did not want to face his wrath.

I Apparated into the guest room of the Manor.

"Did it work?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think it did," I said sighing in relief.

She gave a small smile and sat down on the edge of her bed holding her stomach.

"You can stay here in the Manor. No one but me is here, so it'll be easy to hide you and the baby."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

I smiled; it was nice to be appreciated. "You should get some sleep; you're probably exhausted.

XXX

Her pregnancy past quickly and smoothly. The hardest part for was probably being isolated from rest of the world. Though she did learn to control her powers. I think she also began to regard me as a mother to her. The day she gave birth seemed to be the hardest and easiest part of the whole thing.

She was in labor for fourteen hours. During it she said she should've told Harry he was the father. I did my best to calm her and in the end she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked.

She was holding the baby; smiling and cooing him to sleep.

"I'm going to call him…Matthew," she said.

"Matthew Potter?"

"I'm not sure about the full name actually," she said frowning slightly.

I nodded and left her spend some time alone with her son.

**Harry's POV:**

I was in a dimly lit room. From what I could tell it was dawn. There were two women; one lying down, the other was standing above her; she seemed to be soothingly her. I tried to see their faces but they were blurred. The woman on the bed was panting slightly; then there was a high pitched screaming. It was a baby. The woman on the bed was talking; her voice sounded familiar and soothing. Her face was starting to clear, I recognized the place—

"Harry!"

I sat straight up in my bed. My body was drenched in a cold sweat. It seemed as though Ron and Hermione had been trying to wake me for several minutes.

"Are you ok? You were tossing around for several minutes before we woke you," Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," I added as they continued to look concerned. "It was just a bad dream." I didn't want to tell them what the dream was about. _Was that girl Dani? Was she or had she been pregnant?_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Hidden Life

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot, and Matt now!**

**Chapter 13: The Hidden Life**

**2 years later**

**Dani's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw sunlight streaming threw the windows. I sat up and saw my toddler son playing in his crib. He had bright green eyes and jet black hair; just like his father. The only difference was that Matthew didn't have a scar or glasses.

"Mommy," he said as I picked him up.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

He pointed to his stuffed dragon, which immediately flew into his out stretched arms. He giggled and I let a smile seep through my reproachful look.

"I should probably teach you when it's ok to use your powers, shouldn't I?" I asked smiling. He giggled again and leaned his head against me.

"C'mon, let's go get you some breakfast."

"Morning Aunt Narcissa," I said, putting Matthew in his chair.

"Good. How are you two?"

"We're fine."

I started to make Matthew a small bowl of warm oatmeal. I turned around when I heard small hissing noises. I saw a garden snake sitting on the table in front of Matthew. I groaned.

"Matt, please don't talk to snakes while you're at the table," I said firmly. He only giggled, but the snake slithered away as soon as I said it.

"Of all the powers he had to have, he had to get that one," I muttered bitterly.

"It's in his blood; his father has it, your brother has it, and your father has it," Aunt Narcissa said simply.

"Yes, but he can turn invisible, call things with his mind, talk to snakes, blow things up, plus all the powers an ordinary wizard has; it just seems a little much at times," I said exasperatedly.

"I know, but no one said being a mother—with any kind of child—was easy," she said. I nodded giving a weak smile. I looked at Matt; by this time he was completely covered in oatmeal. _I wonder how much he actually ate,_ I thought, shaking my head.

"I'd better go clean him up."

"I'd planned to go to Diagon Alley today. Would you like to come?"

"Would it be safe?" I asked curiously. It would be so great just to go outside…

"I'm sure it is, you've been "dead" for almost three years. No one will suspect who you are," she said thoughtfully.

"Then yes; we'll be ready in about twenty minutes," I said smiling.

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry, can you bring out another box of Extendable Ears?"

"Sure, Fred," I said as I bent over to pick up the box.

"Where do you want it?"

"Over there by the counter," he said.

"Hey guys; how's everyone?"

"Hey Taylor," I said. Despite being in a coma for a year he still looked the same, except for the fact that he now had a slight limp.

"Fred, George," he continued, "you're mother wants know if you'll be home for dinner."

"Of course; is there anything else going on later?" George asked in an undertone. Taylor nodded once, in case of eaves droppers. The door opened; ending the conversation.

A small, black haired boy ran in; followed by a pale blond woman. The boy looked about two and he had bright green eyes.

"Matthew, please don't run inside; and don't touch anything, we're just looking," the woman said nicely, but firmly. The boy nodded and walked away to go look at the fake wands.

I looked behind me and saw that Taylor had turned invisible. Mrs. Malfoy walked over to the counter.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she said politely. I could only manage to nod. For all I knew she knew what happened to Dani. She and Fred talked for a few minutes.

"Who's this little guy?" asked George cheerfully. He was tossing a small ball to the boy, who was giggling happily.

"He's…family," she said.

"Grandson?" I asked coldly.

"No," she said. "Come along Matthew, we have to go meet you mother." He started to follow Mrs. Malfoy out the door, but George stopped them.

"Here," George said handing the boy the ball.

"What do you say Matthew?" asked Mrs. Malfoy smiling.

"Tank you," he said. They left the shop, the boy now tossing the ball around.

"Did anything about that seem weird to you?" asked Taylor open-mouthed. The twins nodded; I shook my head no.

"That boy looked just like Harry, minus the scar and glasses," said Fred.

"He did?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes!" they all said.

"You don't think…did you two ever…?" asked Taylor weakly and a little embarrassed.

I felt my face grow warm. "Yes, but she would've told me, someone, wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," said Taylor, his head in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Fred, finally noticing the letter in my hands.

"It's a letter from Mrs. Malfoy. She's asked me to come to her house tomorrow at three. She _says_ it's about Dani."

"Do you think you should trust her?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think we can afford not to."

He nodded, "I'm coming with you."

**Dani's POV:**

"Did you see him? Did you give him the letter?" I asked eagerly that evening.

"Yes, yes, and I believe he'll come," Aunt Narcissa said calmly.

"I hope so," I sighed. "How was he?"

"He seemed fine, needed a shave though. He seemed a little stressed."

"Can't blame him," I muttered. "I'll see you in the morning. I've packed all our things; there won't be a trace that we were here."

"I wouldn't make you leave, but I don't think Lucius or Draco would go along with this."

"I understand. Besides, you've done so much for me already; I don't know how to repay you."

"Your thanks is enough," she said smiling.

"Thank you," I said and headed upstairs to bed.

I had a restless sleep that night. It took me forever to fall asleep, but when I finally fell asleep I awoke to check Matt or just lie awake. I guess I couldn't help it. Tomorrow would be the first time I'd have seen Harry in almost three years. What would he say? Would he accept Matthew? _Of course he would, why wouldn't he? But…NO, he will, _I told myself.

**Harry's POV:**

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's nothin' else to lose, is there? I mean, if it's a trap at least I'll be able to give 'em a piece of my mind," Taylor said determinedly.

I nodded and knocked on the door. The house was made of stone; it looked like a small castle. A house-elf let us in and led us to a small parlor room, where Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for us. We sat down on a small leather couch opposite her.

"It's nice to see you again Taylor. I had a feeling you'd come," she said pleasantly.

"Why did you call us here?" I asked curtly.

"Yes, I do need to explain, don't I?" she said more to herself then us. "Well, about three years ago Danielle was taken and brought here. She was given a potion that was supposed to make her forget the last four years of her life, but the potion failed. I later found out that she was pregnant. I decided to fake her death in order to keep her and the baby safe. It—"

"Why?" I interrupted. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she would've been killed if I hadn't," she said dignity. "It wasn't hard to hide her. She hadn't told anyone and my husband and son weren't home, which is now a problem. Lucius and Draco are coming home and I highly doubt they'd continue to let me hide her. So, I thought she and the baby could go back to their family now," she finished helplessly.

"Wait, wait," said Taylor shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you saying Dani's alive and Harry's a…I'm an…?"

"Uncle? Yes, and Harry's a father," she said matter-of-factly.

"So the boy in the store yesterday, is my…son?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, a little annoyed now.

I sat there in shock. If what she said was trued then why, _why_ didn't Dani tell me? A thousand questions ran through my mind. I looked at Taylor; his face was a mix of shock, hope, and disbelief.

I looked down ands saw a small snake slither from under the couch. I followed it with my eyes; no longer listening to what Taylor and Mrs. Malfoy were saying. The snake had stopped in the doorway, where a small boy was sitting. The boy was talking to the snake…in Parselmouth.

"Come 'ere snakey," he said in a baby voice. "Come here!"

The snake suddenly lashed out and snapped at the boy's fingers. The boy started crying, and almost immediately a young woman was there comforting him. The woman had pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, and dark eyes. She was holding the boy to her chest, trying to calm him. She didn't seem to notice that anyone else was there.

"What's the matter baby? What happened?" she asked soothingly. The boy started to calm down and pointed to the snake, now hissing violently. "It's ok sweetie; let me see." He held out his hand, she looked it over and kissed it. "Shh, you're ok; the snake just scared you, didn't it?" He nodded and laid his head against her.

"Danielle, why don't you join us?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

Dani, still comforting her son, numbly sat down on the chair next to Mrs. Malfoy. She looked shocked and surprised. She shifted the boy on her lap.

"I think I'll go get some…tea," said Mrs. Malfoy as she stood and left the room.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"We haven't seen each other in ages and that's all you have to say?" Taylor asked.

She smiled, got up, and sat down between us. "When did you wake up?" she asked giving him a hug.

"I guess about five months after you disappeared. Can I hold him?" She nodded and handed him the boy. Then she turned to look at me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." My voice was barely above a whisper. I didn't think; I just did it. I pulled her into the most passionate kiss I'd ever given her.

"Hey, not in front of the kid or me for that mater," said Taylor, a little embarrassed.

Dani pulled away and turned around to glare at her brother. "Oh, shut up," she said, taking her son back.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Matthew," she said.

"Does he have any special powers?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," she sounded a little annoyed, "he's a Parselmouth, and he can turn invisible, call things with his mind, and blow things up. Too many if you ask me."

"You don't sound too happy about that," said Taylor curiously.

"It can be…difficult at times, but he's worth it," she said, kissing the top of Matthew's head.

"Can you hold him?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure," I said taking him.

"Hey, do you know who I am?" I asked, a little surprised by his answer.

"Daddy," he said cuddling against me.

"There must be a curse in your family that makes the boys look just like their dads," Taylor joked.

Mrs. Malfoy and Dani reentered the room, a trunk levitating behind them. They both looked worried.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked.

"We have to leave. Mr. Malfoy and Draco will be home soon," Dani said hurriedly.

We stood up and Taylor walked over and grabbed the trunk.

"Thanks," he said to Mrs. Malfoy. She nodded and he Apparated out.

"Thank you so much," said Dani, hugging her.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"It was no problem. Now go."

Dani came over and stood next to me.

"Bye, Matthew," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Buh-bye," he said in his baby voice.

I looked at Dani. She held my hand tightly and nodded. I held Matthew tighter and Apparated us all home.

**What did you think? I've already started chapter 14 so it should be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Seeing Things?

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, except Dani, Taylor, and the plot, and Matt **

**Chapter 14: Seeing Things?**

**Dani's POV:**

We Apparated into a small apartment. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one. There were three doors; two led to two bedrooms and the other led to a bathroom. Despite its size, the place was actually nice.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the village by the Weasley's house," he answered. He was looking at the bewildered look on Matt's face.****

"I think he's still a little young for Apparating," Harry said amused.

"Hey," said Taylor, "I put your stuff in Harry's room. I'm going out, so you guys have…fun." He smirked.

"I'd throw something at you, if I had something to throw," I teased. He laughed and with a small pop was gone.

"Let's get you unpacked and then we can eat," Harry said leading me to his room. He sat Matt down on his bed where a black cat sat.

"So how is everyone?" I asked as I unpacked Matt's and my clothes.

"Fine. Bill and Fleur are expecting; Ron and Hermione are engaged. Mrs. Weasley is thrilled, of course."

"What about Ginny and the twins?"

"The twins are working for the Order and running their business. Ginny's working for the Order. We don't see much of her; she doesn't stay for a long time. There," he said as he finished Matt's bed.

"I'll feed him and then put him down."

"What are you going to feed him?"

"Got anything to make a sandwich with?"

"Er…what kind? There's cheese and ham," he said uncertainly.

"That'll do. Can you hold him while I make it?" I asked. He nodded and took him. I made Matt half a sandwich and gave it to him. He sat on Harry's lap and picked at it.

"When's his birthday?" Harry asked.

"May twenty-sixth; he just turned two last week."

Matt yawned and pushed his plate away. Harry took care of the dishes and I got Matt ready for bed. After ten minutes I was putting him in his bed. _He must be tired, _I thought. It usually took me half and hour to get me down.

"Night Sweetie," I said covering him with a blanket.

I went to the bathroom and changed into a long grey t-shirt. When I got back to the room Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He was staring at Matt, who was sleeping peacefully. I sat down and leaned against the headboard with my knees to my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly. I turned my head away from him; I'd been dreading the moment he asked this question.

"Dani?" I looked back at him. He was looking at me now, a confused look on his face.

"I didn't want to stress you out even more; you were already stressed over the Horcruxes," I whispered.

He moved and positioned himself next to me. "You should've told me," he whispered.

"I know…now," I said, grinning slightly.

He pulled me closer to him so that I was only a couple inches from his face. He stroked my face with his thumb and index finger. He kissed me; slowly and gently at first, then harder and longer. I pulled away, panting slightly. I relaxed my arms around his neck as he rested his lips on my forehead.

"Tired?" he mumbled.

"A bit."

"'kay," he said. He pulled the blanket down and crawled under it and I did the same. I rolled over on my side, so I was facing the wall. He draped his arm over me and pulled me closer to him."

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

_My surrounding area was cold and wet. I looked up; there were dark, faceless figures above me. I tried to move, but something held me in place. I was under water and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I struggled against my bounds, but nothing happened. While struggling I'd inhaled water and started gagging. I felt the water press against me; blackness started to close in on me._

I sat up gasping for breath.

"Dani," Harry said steadying me with his hands. "Dani, are you ok? What happened?"

I closed my eyes and waited until my breathing was under control. "I'm not sure," I said after awhile.

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it happened to me or someone else, or if it was present or future. Usually I can tell, but this time I couldn't," I said slightly frustrated.

"It's ok, what happened?" Harry asked urgently. I lay back down and felt Harry do the same.

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep, it might be nothing at all."

I had half a mind to protest, but I suddenly felt extremely tired. Before I could say anything else I had fallen asleep.

**Please Review!**


	15. Happily Ever AfterFor Now

**Chapter 15: Happily Ever After…For Now**

**Dani's POV:**

I woke up and saw that Harry and Matt were still asleep. Matt stirred but didn't wake. I smiled to myself; glad that Harry finally knew. I sighed. Things weren't going to be easy; Harry still had Voldemort to deal with, who probably knew about Matt by now. _At least, for now, everyone's safe and whole, _I thought. _Now I have my friends and family and that's what'll help get us through this. _I lay back down and kissed Harry's forehead. My life didn't seem so bad at that moment.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the wait and crappy ending. I'm not thrilled with this story; I think it could've been a lot better. I'm working on another fanfic, but I'm gonna lay out first so it doesn't jump from one thing to another. It's going to be called: Lost and Found. It has nothing at all to do with this story. Thanx to all my readers, reviewers, and friends who encouraged me to write and (actually) finish this story.**


End file.
